Love Letter From My Heart
by Saffrelo
Summary: Usagi-san has repeatedly confessed his love many times to Misaki. Yet, Misaki refuses to say the same thing back. After a series of events happen, he is now ready to confess. However, his own feelings stops him from doing so. Will he confess? xROMANTISTx


Disclaimer: I hereby do not own Junjou Romantica (Junjo Romantica) whether it's the manga or the anime. All the main characters shown in this story belong to Nakamura Shungiku, or Shungiku Nakamura… whichever way you want to put it.

[A/N] – Alright, so this is officially my first fanfiction in Junjou Romantica, and is also my first fanfiction on this account. This will be a multiple-chapter story. As for Usagi-san's naming of his last name, I felt more comfortable with calling him Usagi-san instead of Usami-san. Thus why he is called Usagi-san here. This story is based on an MMV that I made, and will have a trailer to go with it when it is half-way done. I hope that you all enjoy this little ficlet of mine.

[Pairing] – Usagi-san x Misaki. (Romantist Couple)

* * *

A hug. A kiss.

Each one more precious than the other, more mind-boggling than the other, and certainly, each thing done made him hotter.

"Ah… Usagi-san…"

Did he really just make that sound? It didn't sound like him at all.

"Misaki…"

That voice. It drew him in closer, closer to completion – closer to the person who owned it.

"Ah… I can't… Usagi-san… no…"

White, hot, then nothing. He felt all of it, yet felt the other's warmth as well. The warmth was warm, comfortable. He snuggled closer to the warmth, his head dropping on soft, fluffy pillows.

"Misaki…"

That voice again. He wanted to wake up, but the voice lulled him, beckoned him to the world of dreams.

"I love you."

Those three words. He sprang awake and jumped out. He observed his surroundings. Toys, a big stuffed bear which went by the name Suzuki-san, and more toys. He slowly turned his head to the side, to see a tall man standing beside the bed with arms crossed.

"Ah, you were awake?"

Fury erupted within him. It was almost like a volcano, except it was more sudden than a real one.

"Love, love, I wish that you would stop saying that!"

Takahashi Misaki, age 18. A freshman at his university, and so-called 'lover' of one best-selling author, Usagi Akihiko. This best-selling author just happens to have another pen name, and this pen name was used for when he wrote those boys love novels that Misaki despised.

This best-selling author also happened to have a tendency for doing _that_ with him over and over, despite the fact that he had school the next day, and that if he was late, Demon Kamijou would definitely throw stuff at him as soon as he entered the classroom.

He also had this very bad, very horrible tendency to, after every round, start declaring out love confessions, all of which Misaki hated.

He shivered at the thought of love confessions, and collected his clothes. Once fully dressed, he sat back down to collect some papers that he had dropped when the older man had _jumped him_ earlier, only to feel arms wrapped around him.

"…I love you."

Did Usagi-san have to say it again? He had already heard it once. And once was all that he could handle.

"…what are you talking about, stupid Usagi."

He shoved off the older man and started walking towards the door. Love, love, love. He couldn't take anymore of it. He wasn't gay, he was straight. He was being _raped_ by the older man. And yet… yet, he still couldn't disappear from the author's life. The thought of that made him stand still before the door, not willing to take the next step.

A flashback. Usagi-san and himself, and one sweet kiss. He waved the thought away from his mind and focused back on reality. He took the next step towards the door, but found out that Usagi-san was blocking the way.

"Move."

"I don't want to. I'll move if you tell me that you love me."

The thought of submitting to this man infuriated him.

"…I can't say it yet. I refuse to."

"…I see."

He saw Usagi-san look away for a second, and he wasn't, no matter how much he craned his neck, able to see the older man's expression at that moment. A pang of guilt shot through his heart, but his conscience pushed it down.

Then he was engulfed by those large, safe arms. The arms that had the warmth of the person whom he snuggled next to. He was surprised, but at the same time, felt safe. Protected. Something that even his older brother couldn't do.

The feeling of warmth made him push the author away again, and he quickly walked towards the door. He opened it, and almost made his way out. But he heard Usagi-san's voice, so mournful, that he had to stop.

"…what do you feel about living alone?"

He stopped. Him? Living alone? He had always been with Usagi-san ever since his brother got married and went to work in another part of Japan. To be separated from him now… what would make the man say this, he had no idea.

Dizzy from the thought, he sat down.

"What… what brought up that question?"

"Well, it's just that…"

"There's no need to move yet! I don't feel as though I want to be by myself, and staying here is alright. Anyway, I mean, you can't do anything without me! Who would be there to cook for you or to make sure that you're fine from Aikawa-san?"

He gave a laugh, only to be startled when he felt tears running down his face.

"I… I don't need to be separated from you yet."

He looked up, and although Usagi-san's face was blurred by his tears, he was able to see the man's expression go from shocked to happy. He saw Usagi-san kneel down, felt his large hands on his own cheeks, and felt the soft lips that embraced his own. He leaned in to it as though he craved it, and then pulled away.

Seeing the happy look on the man's face, that's what infuriated him the most. He rubbed his eyes, and with his face flushing red from the events that happened, he shouted at the author.

"Don't ever do that again! That's sexual harassment!"

* * *

[A/N] – And that officially marks the first 33 seconds (0 – 0:33) of my video, which is a full 3 minutes and 18 seconds. I can't wait to expand the plot! This is also giving me practice on a first-person point of view, and I absolutely am thrilled that I'm writing this. I just hope you all will feel the fluffy-bunnies from this first chapter. And I hope you will comment on this, and also comment on my video! Arigatougozaimasu~.


End file.
